Sleeping Angel
by Ginny Weasley1
Summary: -- .Short Story. -- My - first - Dragonball Z fanfic. This fic mostly involves Juuhachi and the way she feels toward her daughter, Marron. Hope you like,


Note: HEY! Family fanfic. Kuririn, Juuhachi, Marron. Hope you like, Bye.   
**  
**

Sleeping Angel  
  
  


The things one asks for in life, Juuhachi thought as she stood in the doorway of her sleeping daughters room, was nothing compared to what they got. She had wanted to rule the world along side her twin and look at her now, she was the mother to a beautiful, intelligent, thirteen-year-old. Juuhachi weighted the pros and cons before stepping into her daughters room, she was cautions around Marron. Marron scared her, and she was the only one who knew that. Marron had this sunny air about her. No matter what mood you were in she always brightened you up. She just had the since about her that one day everything would be perfect.  
  
Juuhachi knelt down beside her daughters bed, just sitting their quietly listening to her breath. She had began going into Marron's room since the first day she brought her home. Kuririn had fallen asleep on the sofa and she had climbed the stairs, hoping not to wake her sleeping child.. She could remember it was if it was yesterday...  
  
The steps creaked under her weight has Juuhachi climbed the stairs, nearing her daughters room. "Marron chan?" Juuhachi had called, she knew the child couldn't answer her, but she had talked to Marron at the hospital when she couldn't sleep and today was one of those days. Slowly she crept into the small nursery Buruma and ChiChi had helped her decorate, the soothing sound of hush little baby coming from the mobil above the crib. Juuhachi sighed to herself as she leaned forward watching her daughter sleep, and with a cautions, trimbling hand, Juuhachi hand brought her hand down on the child's forhead, a smile played at her lips for a mere moment. "My angel, my miracle." and with her soft whispering Marron had opened her bright ebon eyes and started up at her mother, that loving, trusting grin of a child on her porcelain complextion. She gave her mother a cooing sound while grapping her finger, Juuhachi had the erg to pull it back, but she didn't, she let Marron hold her finger until she was sleeping once again.  
  
  
"She's only been here one day and she's already clinging to her mother." Kururin stood in the doorway, his eyes puffed and tired looking. "She'll be just like you, though." Juuhachi explained. "She'll have the warm feeling that comes over a person when ever she enters a room.. She wont have to fight, either. I don't see it in her." Juuhachi spoke her words carfully, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. "She'll have those two rug rats to do her bidding for her. You saw the way those to took to her when they were allowed in, didn't you?" Juuhachi turned to face her husband, and for the first time in since forever she was crying.  
  
"I feel as if I wont be the mother she needs, Kururin." Kururin looked taken back by the show of emotion. "I feel that one mistake will break her, she's to fragile for me to care for.." Kururin took his frightened wife into his arms soothing her with his loving voice. "Marron will always need you for something, don't worry. You mothered her, and you will always be there for her. We're a team, together we can do this." Kururin was probably the only one who ever saw Juuhachi release such emotion toward anyone.  
  
Juuhachi recovered herself quickly, taking a step away from her husband, her eyes falling back to the sleeping child wrapped in pink. "She's just so little. A single burst of emotion, or anger from me and she could be gone. I don't want to hurt your daughter, Kuririn.. I don't want to hurt our daughter." Juuhachi corrected herself. "We'll just have to hope for the best, Juuhachi." Kuririn reached out and took her hand. "We just have to be patient with her, and with each other." Juuhachi didn't pull away when he held her close, speaking to her softly and running his hands through her hair, all she could think about is that the new life she, Kuririn, and their daughter Marron where about to lead...  
  
Juuhachi stood up slowly, leaning over her now thirteen-year-old Marron Chan, her angel and miracle baby. "How we made it this far," she said loud, "is a mystery in itself." Juuhachi bent over her daughter, tucking a loose strand of blond behind her ear. "Sleep well, Marron Chan, we have a big day tomorrow." And as Juuhachi was about to turn around Marron opened her eyes, again that trusting, loving smile glowing over her face. "Night Kaasan." Marron chirped at she watched her mother duck out of the door, heading toward the master bedroom.  
  
Juuhachi slid into the large bed, her sleeping husband beside her, and reached over to turn the lights out. As she laid her head down on the pillow she to said good night to Marron.  
  
  
Note: I know this was a little different from what we normally see in a Juuhachi fanfic, but I don't she would have, or had a cold heart toward her own daughter. I see her as a mother when it comes to Marron instead of a fighter, but that's just me. Anyway, flamers and praise both loved. xD Bye now, 


End file.
